


The House on the Island

by TheYoungOne



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASMR, Anti-stress, Calming script, For stress, Sleep, anti-anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungOne/pseuds/TheYoungOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For people who love calming scrips like this. For people who have anxiety maybe or wants to de-stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House on the Island

Imagine, in the middle of a forever calm sea is a big green island. This is your Island. You don't own it, but it is where you live. On this island is a calm beach with warm and tiny houses and castles made of that warm sand. The air is cool and calm, raining very softly and gently. The sun is slowly rising and creating a yellow and orange dream across the sky. Crossing the beach there is a grassy, tree filled forest. Colorful birds sleeping in their nests, and butterflies silently fluttering about. Further into the forest, a clearing apears. A cosy little house with flowers in clay pots, comes into view. There are no visible windows on this house. This house has a wooden gate which you lock behind you. This is your house. Though you have never been here before, you know it as yours. Your safe place. No one is going to take it from you. It will always be here. It has always been here. Opening the door you find a living room, with a beautiful, comfy-looking love seat with a plush blanket draped on the top of it. You close the door and lock it. Even with nobody but you around it makes you feel secure and that's okay. You take your shoes off and feel the texture of the carpet between your toes. The air is clear and it smells of all your favorite things. I do not know what they are, but that is okay, as they are your things. They could be as things such as your parent's homemade soup or freshly shampooed hair after a shower. Whatever it is, it is calming. You move around the house, feeling the texture of the paint beneath your hands. It's bumpy where the paint dripped while it dried, and has cracks in it from damage over the years. You come to your bedroom and open the door. In your bedroom is a big inviting bed, with the sheets and comforter already pulled down. You remove your outer clothes and get in. As you stretch, you relax into the bed, the sheets cool on your skin. The rain taps on the rooftop, and it is then you notice a large angled skylight. There are streams of rain moving downwards. It creates a lovely water show and you watch it. As you lay in your bed relaxed, you close your eyes and listen to the rain, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make this a series then please leave a comment saying so down below. Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
